Unknown
by InsanityDies
Summary: We don't know what he looks like or what seems to go through his head. However one thing we know is that He. Is. Insane. Slight Deadpool x Naruto x Fairy Tail x RWBY. A crazy Idea I threw together. Summary needs work!
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY nor any songs used in the making of story**

 **Inspired by** _"Naruto: Student of Beacon"_ **by** _JustImprov_

 **Slight Naruto, Fairy tail and** **Deadpool**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Unknown"_

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _We don't know what he looks like or what seems to go through his head. However one thing we know is that He. Is. Insane. Slight Deadpool x Naruto x Fairy Tail x RWBY._ **A crazy Idea I threw together. Summary needs work!**

* * *

"Katon no Rinne Sharingan is the best" Normal talking

 _'Katon no Rinne Sharingan is the best' Thoughts talking_

 **"Katon no Rinne Sharingan is the best" Tailed beast**

 _ **'Katon no Rinne Sharingan is the best' Tailed beast**_

 _ **"Wind Style: RasenShuriken"**_ ** _Technique_**

 _ **(Now Playing: Insert Song Here)**_

* * *

 ** _Introductions_**

* * *

 _ **(Now playing: Fall out boys- Centuries)**_

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _Mummified my teenage dreams_

 _No, it's nothing wrong with me_

 _The kids are all wrong_

 _The stories are off_

 _Heavy metal broke my heart_

 _Come on, come on and let me in_

 _The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints_

 _And this is for tonight_

 _I thought that you would feel_

 _I never meant for you to fix yourself_

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

* * *

 ** _Beacon Academy, Day before Orientation_**

It was a brand new day, in fact it was a great day. To many it was the start of a great day of making money, to others it was just a refreshing day of new experiences. Many things could ruin this beautiful day, yet most liked to keep it nice and quiet. An example, was our own resident Headmaster of Beacon Academy, as he calmly took gently sips of his freshly brewed coffee. He was a man of great things, he loved doing great things, he also loved peace and quiet.

"OZPIN, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

Yet as the universe would have it, he was denied his silence and in it's place was growing migraine. "He can not be allowed into this intuition. He is a maniac and a very challenged individual with questionable mental issues." This was his migraine and surprisingly his lovely wife, Glynda Goodwitch.

"He is also our son." Ozpin felt the need to remind her. Glynda anger seemed to skyrocket after that sentence something Ozpin picked up on. "I know what happen was angering-"

"Infuriating." The blonde gritted through her teeth. "However he is still our son, adopted or not. Can you not just give him one more chance? Everyone needs a mother's love," Glynda opened her mouth to say something, "Even the mentality insane." He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, which he felt she stopped shaking. He tilted his head down and lightly placed his lips on her forehead, making her raise her head to look him in the eyes. They stayed like this, and to many it would be a lovely scene and not something you would want to interrupt.

Nonetheless, their lovely scene was soon cut short when a ding was heard signaling the elevator lift had reached their floor.

"Wow, this looks a lot different from before hmm...Mom! Dad!" Both Ozpin and Glynda froze and stood stiff still before shaking out of their stupor and turned to look at their s _on_. He still wore outfit since they last seen him which consisted of a long cloak with red clouds decorating around it—a strange symbol on the back that they still haven't deciphered yet—and a strange orange spiraling mask that covered all of his face. They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Uh guys? No 'Hello son' or 'How ya been'...really feeling the love here." He remarked sarcastically. Glynda removed herself from Ozpin to walk in front of the boy. She stood in front of him, they stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity, before Glynda spoke: "Orientation will be starting tomorrow, be prepared Mr-"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Glynda was interrupted by a loud explosion. She quickly brought out her scroll, and after a few swipes and taps; a scowl made it's way to her face. She turned to Ozpin, "It seems that Miss Rose is already becoming a problem." Stated Glynda.

Ozpin turned to his cloaked themed son, "Well we are going to be a bit busy preparing. Why don't you go and tour around? Maybe even find out the situation with Miss Rose." Ozpin suggested. His response was a questionable look from his _son_. Catching his unspoken question, "Black and red hair, black and red clothing. Hard to miss." He answered.

His son gave a mock salute, before turning sharply and exiting the way he came.

Glynda released a sigh, "Why do you put up with that boy? He's nothing, but trouble." She remarked. Her answer: Silence.

* * *

 _ **Courtyard, Beacon Academy**_

Weiss Schnee was _not_ having a good day.

First, her loving older sister was too busy with work to see her off. Meaning she had to listen a (very) long lecture from her father about the importance of being a Schnee.

That is **not** what she came here for!

She came to Beacon to get away from the responsibilities of being an heiress, she wanted person to see her as Weiss not a Schnee.

Nonetheless, she was happy when she got here. That was until some little girl in a red cloak crashed into her luggage and almost spilled her supply of dust. As a Schnee, she just thought it was a good idea to remind her what she almost did. That is when she regretted coming to Beacon.

"YOU IMBECILE! YOU NEARLY KILLED US BOTH!" Yelled Weiss as she wiped off the dust and debris from her clothes. Unlike the black and red theme girl in front of her, Weiss chose a more lighter image. She wore a pale blue short open jacket with the collar being colored red; over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress, which was an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She also wore a white, heeled wedge boots that went to mid-calf.

"I'm really, really sorry..."

"You complete dolt what are you even doing here aren't you a little bit to young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss ranted, before the girl could answer she continued, "This isn't your regular combat school. It's not just sparring and practicing you know...we're here to fight monsters so watch where your going." Weiss belittled her.

The black and red themed girl in front of her seemed to finally lose her patience, "Look I'm sorry, you don't have to yell princess." She retorted as bit of annoyance leaked into her speech.

Weiss opened her mouth to yell again. Yet, was interrupted by a loud whistle coming from behind her. She turned and was surprised to see a strangely dressed individual, with an even stranger object blocking her view of his or her face. He or She came to an abrupt stop between the two, He or She huff and puff with their hand on their knee as they attempted to catch their breathe.

"I...need...to...work...out...more...WOOHOO that was far run. Special Agent Perry's on the scene. Now what's the situation here ladies?" _He_ asked, as Weiss and the cloaked themed girl could guess.

 _'Special Agent...Perry?'_ Weiss and the cloaked girl thought in unison.

While, Weiss mentality scoffed at the obvious use of a fake name. The other female however, "WOW! You're really a special agent. That's so cool!" She exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

 _'Wow...She really fell for that?'_ Was a common thought shared between Weiss and strangely dressed person. Weiss turned back to the masked stranger with annoyance in her eyes, "And you, who do you think you are? Do you know who I am?"

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company: one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world..." a voice explained, everyone turned to the mysterious speaker. She had long wavy black hair and her eyes were amber complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that looked be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by a vest—with a little bow on her hair.

Weiss smirked, "Finally some recognition." She said proudly.

However, the black haired girl wasn't finished, " The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." She said, making Weiss sputter flabbergasted, before she picked up her remaining belongings and left the area. Leaving the strange man and the black and red theme girl alone—seeing as the black haired girl left the minute she attempted an conversation—which meant more seconds of awkward slience as she stared deeply into the bore hole of his mask, unable to say anything as the slience was so thick, you could cut it.

"Hi."

Thankfully, He seemed to pick up on this and tried to start a conversation between the two seeing as they were the only two in the area.

"Hi. I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose..." She trailed off as if expecting something.

"Oh. my name is..."

* * *

 **HA!**

 **DONE!**

 **Second to be release in the span of an hour. (First being Kaze no Hono, go check that out)**

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger, but his name is going to stay a mystery until I decide to give out a name. It is not an OC character, it is an actually character, and it is an known character.**

 **Maybe be Natsu, maybe Naruto, maybe Deadpool. WHO KNOWS? (I do)**

 **Don't forget to leave a bunch of reviews telling me what you think: Should I stop or continue?**

 **Also don't forget to Follow and Favorite...**

 **Until next time...** _InsanityDies~_


	2. Funny Story

_**MUNCH!**_

"Um, do you know where we're going?" Ruby questioned her new friend while fishing for another cookie in her new bottomless cookie bag. Well if you could call him that. Since they left the crime scene as he dubbed it, he has done nothing but act strangely.

 _ **SNIFFF!**_

"Yep! That's real alright." He exclaimed for the 10th time since Ruby has showed him her weapon. Usually she wouldn't let random people just hold her baby but after he somehow distracted her _("Mmm these cookies are good...")_ and stole it he has been smelling, staring, and inspecting it even since.

Ruby took offense to that, "Why wouldn't it be?" She asked acidly. He ignore her as he continued his inspection.

Suddenly, he froze, "AHA! I caught you!" He shouted scaring Ruby, who was in a very deep daydream about cookies. Ruby turned to him with wide eyes while coughing harshly to clear her throat of chewed cookie bits that she nearly choked on. Their eyes met, with hers asking the question for her mouth.

 _'Why?'_

"Why indeed! Do you know that as of last year the use of this part in any weapon is illegal in different parts of Remnant, mainly Vale," He explained, making Ruby eyes widened. "For owning this part, you could spend the rest of your life in jail..." At that Ruby seemed to pale even further that usual. She quickly looked around to see if anyone was in the area before running towards him and pushing him to the ground. Quickly grabbing Crescent Rose, she ran for her dear life.

"AH! Assault on an Officer! Freeze!" He shot up and gave the chase.

* * *

 **Amphitheater, Beacon Academy**

 _'Where's Rubes? She should be here by now.'_

A girl thought to herself as she looked around worriedly. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt.

This was Yang Xiao Long, and she was in full Mother Hen Mode.

She looked around the seemly empty faces of her soon to be peers. She didn't even catch a glimpse of red and black. Well there was Pyrrha chick but that besides the point.

Her question was answered when a small bundle of came through the door as if shot out a cannon while using her semblance. Yang reinforced herself with Aura before catching the bundle, making her slide back a bit. Ruby looked up to whose arms she was in and beamed as when she saw her older sister.

"YANG!" She yelled, hugging into her sister's chest, making surrounding guys watch with envy.

Yang stared at her in confusion, before another figure shot into the hall. She however didn't recognize this one, so she prepared to calmly step aside. However, just as she moved, the unknown figure reached over in an attempt to stop his flight. His hands found something soft, however, it still didn't help him as he continued his flight into a crowd of faceless peers.

Yang lilac eyes flared red while Ruby couldn't decide whether to be happy that her sister would take care of the offender or saddened for the world of pain he was in for.

Ruby watched as the man stood up from the pile and stared at the handful of yellow strands of hair. She sighed as she noticed Yang already making her move towards him.

'Another fallen Huntsmen.' She thought solemnly.

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Sorry this was so short, I have an announcement.**

 **Recently, if you follow me or my other stories, I have been reworking some of my old stories or making V2 of the ones I find a disaster. and if you can guess then yes.**

 **I feel as if you already know where this story was heading so I going to cut it short. We all know this is Naruto. However, dodging around the name is disastrous and would mess up my grammar so bad. So I decide to make another story based on a Naruto like this.**

 **This story was inspired by** _Naruto: Student of Beacon_ **by JustImprov and an author named LordVanity.**

 **It will be under the same name and chapters but improved and edited from the mass of errors so keep a look out, although I will be insanely busy with upcoming exams.**

 **Ja'Ne**


End file.
